1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a drive unit having a coaxially arranged motor, a planetary gear downstream of the motor in the direction of power flow, and an output shaft rotationally mounted in a housing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Coaxial drive units are known in the art, for example, slewing gear drive systems for excavators. In these arrangements the motor, which is generally a hydraulic axial piston motor, the planetary gear and the final output drive shaft having a large diameter to accommodate the transverse forces it is required to absorb, are located axially one behind the other. This arrangement has a relatively long axial dimension.